Svalbard
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Mereka datang ke Svalbard untuk berburu permainan cahaya, namun malah mendapatkan yang lebih indah daripada itu.


**Svalbard**

(Romano, Liechtenstein)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Ini pertengahan bulan November, pukul setengah tiga sore, namun matahari tak juga muncul. Atau memang tak akan muncul selama beberapa hari ke depan, sebab sejak pagi tak ada tanda-tanda sang surya mau keluar dari sarangnya. _Polar night_ , nama yang diberikan para ahli. Dan mereka memang datang untuk mencari sang fenomena.

Satu jam yang lalu, ada sepasang insan yang kembali ke rumah kayu yang disediakan Lukas. Tiga lantai, kuning cerah warnanya, dengan beberapa jendela yang menempel manis serta halaman kecil yang kosong. Biasanya diisi dengan mobil atau sepeda, tapi mereka berkunjung, bukan menetap. Satu-satunya hiasan yang tersedia hanyalah dua pasang _boots_ kulit; satu berwarna cokelat tua dan satu lagi salmon. Sementara itu tuan mereka sedang duduk di lantai tiga, di samping jendela, demi mengamati langit memerciki bumi dengan merah, ungu dan hijau yang bertumpuk.

Lovino tidak bisa menolak ketika Lili menawarkan sebuah perjalanan ke Svalbard. Ia ingin melihat sang cahaya utara, katanya. Tidak berpikir dua kali, Lovino mengiyakan. Sudah lama mereka tidak berlibur bersama karena alasan pekerjaan. Pria itu mencoba membantu mengurus beberapa hal mengenai akses berkunjung dan lain-lain, tapi tidak begitu berhasil. Dan untung saja wanitanya adalah Lili, yang terkenal manis dan dianggap baik oleh semua orang. Lukas pasti tidak akan memberikan semuanya dengan harga banting seperti ini kalau ia masih bersikeras mengurus semua sendirian. Maklum, reputasinya sudah buruk sejak dulu.

"Sayang udara terlalu dingin di luar, kalau tidak kita mungkin bisa menggelar tikar di salah satu bukit dan mengamati mereka lebih dekat dari sana," ujar Lovino. Ia membenarkan selimut yang jatuh dari pundak Lili. Ah, ya, selain mencinta, tugasnya di sini 'kan menjaga.

Lantas sepasang zambrud—hijau cemerlang, eksentrik, cerah, lebih jernih dibanding milik Lovino—melirik geli. Senyum terbentuk di sana. Pikiran yang beberapa tahun ini berputar-putar dalam otaknya muncul lagi. _Salah. Salah. Semua orang salah menilai Lovino. Dia tidak seburuk yang mereka pikir._

Boleh saja semua orang menganggap pria itu tak pantas dicintai karena segala kebusukannya, tapi apa pantas menilai orang dari aspek buruknya saja? Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Lovino jelek adalah mulutnya yang kotor. Yah, mungkin juga tabiatnya yang lebih sering menggerutu dibanding memuji. Tapi Lili, sebaliknya, melihat lebih banyak hal-hal yang patut dicintai dari Lovino. Dia perhatian. Dia pengertian. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menjaganya. Dan Lili dengan senang hati menuangkan semua hal yang dimilikinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pria itu.

"Di sini juga tak apa," jawabnya berhasil mengundang senyum lain masuk ke dalam konversasi. Manis dan pekat, seperti dua cangkir berisi _latte_ di kusen jendela. Dan tangan itu; yang menyentuh kepalanya selembut beledu. Bagaimana mungkin Lili bisa menilai mereka buruk? Dibayar dengan apa pun, wanita itu tidak akan rela melepas apa yang ada di sampingnya. "Pemandangannya sudah cantik, kok."

Lovino mengangguk setuju. Menempelkan bibirnya sekali di atas pucuk kepala Lili. "Mau tambahan minum, _Bella_?" Ia melirik cangkir pasangannya; likuid di sana nyaris menyentuh dasar. "Atau selimut, kalau kau kedinginan?"

Lili menggeleng sekali. Lovino langsung bungkam. Keheningan beratmosfer damai terjalin di antara keduanya.

Tiga tahun bersama sudah membuat kekakuan-kekakuan yang dulu ada melebur bersama kebiasaan. Lili masih lugu dan manis, memang. Lovino juga masih tahu batasan-batasannya. Namun sekarang, tidak sulit untuk menarik si wanita untuk bersandar di dadanya; menikmati detak yang berdentum-dentum lewat rusuk pria itu. Di luar aurora masih bermain-main dengan bumantara biru tua. Tergelak, terlempar, berinteraksi dalam jilatan-jilatan cahaya yang membakar.

Mengamati semua itu membuat Lili ikut terlempar pada peristiwa pagi tadi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sebelum Lovino bahkan menggeliat dari dunia mimpi, Lili sudah terbangun. Ia adalah _early bird_. Burung terpagi dari yang terpagi. Hal yang bagus sebenarnya sebab wanita itu menemukan suatu hal yang membuat perjalanan mereka semakin berarti.

Ia belum sempat memberitahu semuanya pada Lovino karena—yah, belum ada waktu yang tepat. Ketika Lovino bangun dan mereka sarapan, ada rencana-rencana harian yang harus dibahas. Lalu membeli oleh-oleh untuk Vash, Feliciano dan Mario sebelum suhu turun drastis dan Lovino memaksa pulang. Ah, mungkin sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, ya?

Wanita berdarah Liechtenstein itu menahan napas sebelum bersuara. "Mm … Lovino."

"Hmm?" Suara Lovino teredam rambutnya.

Lili menggigit bibirnya sendiri kemudian menegakkan diri. Ia berputar, menatap manik zaitun milik Lovino. Wanita itu menemukan sesuatu yang lebih terang dari kilatan-kilatan aurora borealis di sana. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menawan, lebih berarti, lebih halus dan berharga. Sesuatu yang memancarkan kasih sayang.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, _Bella_?" Kedua alisnya berkerut karena Lili tak lekas menjawab. Mulai khawatir, rupanya.

Sekali lagi, Lili menggeleng. Ia menarik napas pelan-pelan, menekan insekuritinya dalam-dalam. "Aku … hamil, Lovino."

Ada jeda dua detik sebelum mata si pemuda membulat penuh. "Apa?"

Lili mengulum bibir bawahnya lagi. Ragu, tapi ia melanjutkan, "Aku menemukannya tadi pagi. Aku belum tahu berapa bulan dia ada di rahimku, tapi … aku hamil."

Ledakan yang terjadi dalam diri Lovino membuatnya terlihat lebih cemerlang dari apa pun yang ada di bumi. Hanya sepersekian detik yang dibutuhkan untuk meraup Lili dalam pelukannya dan membanjiri kepala juga wajah wanita itu dengan kecupan.

Gelombang aurora yang sebelumnya dicari-cari mengetuk lewat jendela, melekukan diri, menari gemulai, meminta perhatian yang tersita. Namun kali ini, dua insan yang dimabuk cinta itu tak menggubris.

Ada sesuatu yang lebih terang dari aurora borealis dalam pondok mereka.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ew, keju. Keju banget. Ini udah kayak opera sabun ga bermutu, huhu. Mana plotnya juga klise dan gini aja. Maaf yaaa, bikinnya agak rushing dan di jam sinting nyaris subuh juga sih. Cuma lagi gemes gegara kebanyakan liat fanart-nya RomaLiech dan terinspirasi dari lagunya Katy Perry yang Double Rainbow. Liriknya yang "They say one man's trash is another man's treasure." sama "You're brighter than all of the Northern Lights." Dan saya liat di sini, masih sedikit ya, archive mereka? Mau ikut meramaikan deh, hihi. Anyway, di canon Romano kalo ketemu cewek galaknya ilang, jadi ini ga OOC yaaa ehehehe. Dan buat Liech-nya, kenapa jadi lebih luwes menanggapi semuanya karena... mereka sudah menikah! Saya mikirnya mereka udah lebih dewasa, deh. Jadi menanggapinya juga lebih dewasa, ga malu-malu kayak remaja lagi, hehe. Oh ya, Mario itu headcanon saya buat Seborga! xD

 **P.S:** Svalbard adalah daerah salah satu daerah di Norwegia yang punya fenomena polar night (siang yang gelap, kayak malem) setiap pertengahan November sama akhir Januari. Salah satu tempat terbagus buat ngeliat aurora. Mmm, karena dia ada di pulau kecil gitu, akses ke sana agak susah, jadi sebenernya rekomen-ga-rekomen. Bagus tempatnya, sih, kayak desa-desa di cerita rakyat Eropa gitu, haha.


End file.
